


Workout

by Amos24



Series: Weekends [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Café, F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, Gym, Modern AU, exercise, fitness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24
Summary: Early morning workouts with the girlfriend.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Weekends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop writing these guys happy and all domestic like. I am struggling with title names tho! 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments :)
> 
> If you see any mistakes let me know and I’ll try and fix em 
> 
> Enjoy

Catra doesn’t know how she ended up in this situation. She had said she would go to the gym with Adora before but aways at the last minute chickened out no not chickened out just had excuses not to.

So how for the love of everything gay is she up at 6.30 in the morning running her tits off? The only answer Catra could come up with would have to be love and possibly the promise of a breakfast of her choice.

Not that she feels like food now, maybe a good tactical vom. Its her own fault she knows, Adora told her to take it easy but she only took that as a challenge and has gone too hard on all the exercises trying to beat her girlfriend who does this at least 3 times a week. 

“Huff-I win-huff,” Catra bent with her hands on her knees somehow speaks between puffs of precious air.

“Haha sure whatever you say.” Adora takes her chin in her hand raising her face from her chest to kiss her gently.

Catra pouts, she may not be Adora level fit but she can still hold her own in a fair race that isn’t held at the crack of dawn.

“Come on we still have few more things and a cool down walk to do.” Catra groans what has she gotten herself in to? 

After their reps they quickly have a shower, separately of course, and get changed in some non-sweaty clothes and head to their favourite cafe.

Brightmoon cafe is extremely sparkly and a little hipster for Catra’s taste but Adora loves it plus it has decent coffee and most importantly delicious bacon sandwiches.

As soon as they step into the cafe Catra’s appetite comes rushing back and her stomach lets out a giant growl of hunger.

Adora laughs from beside her, eyes looking at her with a sparkle and grabs her hand pulling her to the counter to order.

“Hey guys!” Bows squeaky voice greets them. 

Glimmers head pokes out from the back room giving them a quick wave before ducking out obviously busy.

(Yea Adora’s friends work there too.)

They almost don’t have to voice what they want as they get the same thing every time, mocha and a bacon sandwich for Catra and a tea and chicken salad for Adora.

Catra ravishes the food as though she hadn’t eaten in weeks and she would know she has not eaten in weeks before.

Adora eats hers at a more much normal pace, enjoying the flavour of her food and taking little sips of tea between bites.

Catra drinks her mocha while looking around, snickering at some hipsters asking obnoxious questions at the counter and it being Glimmer having to endure it making it that much funnier.

“Why do you take such glee in her misery?” Adora ask head tilted.

“Its just the way you can visibly see the steam come out her ears,” she snickers, “plus I still haven’t forgiven her for taking my best friend.” She grins showing all her teeth.

Adora scowls at her shaking her head, this is an old argument and she knows she is just trying to get a rise out of her.

Instead of taking the bait she steers the conversation away from the sensitive topic.

“So going to work out with me again Monday?” Adora asks, cup covering her devious smile.

Catra shudders at the thought, leaning back in her chair staring at the ceiling feeling all the aches in her bones.

“Noooo” she moans loudly, “never again.” 

“Well see about that.” Adora shrugs knowing she has ways to convince her if need be. 

In reality she wouldn’t force her if she really didn’t want to, even if it is nice having a work out partner.

Catra groans again from her chair getting some glares from some older patrons, she raises her head flipping them off and they turn their heads scandalised at such flippant behaviour.

“I can’t take you anywhere.” Adora’s voice lacks the tone usually met with those words. 

“Ya love me though.” She winks with her normal smoulder in place.

“Yeah, you know for whatever reason I do.” Adora agrees with a roll of her eyes.


End file.
